1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. EP12002676.0, filed Apr. 17, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to emergency communications systems, such as emergency call systems. For example, the present disclosure relates to a secure electrical connection of a device for transmitting an emergency call, such as during an accident.
3. Related Art
Large machines, such as vehicles, can be equipped with electronic safety systems that automatically communicate with emergency services when there has been a malfunction or an accident. Even if a machine operator is severely injured or even unconscious, such systems can automatically inform rescue workers of a location of the machine, so that an ambulance, for example, can immediately be informed. For example, in-vehicle emergency call services have been known to save lives and reduce severity of injuries. In Europe, for example, the “eCall service” has been initiated by the European Commission. In the event of a collision, the service can automatically or manually establish an emergency voice call via a cellular network to a local emergency agency.